1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flexible adhesively secured holding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of article holding devices or hangers is an active art and the applicant is the inventor of such prior art devices as exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,249, a multilayered device as shown has layers secured at weld points spaced from the perimeter thereof. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,768 a naturally self holding separable holding device has a centrally disposed hook member. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,538 a layered device is disclosed rupturable for removal and having a hook article bearing member.
It is desirable to have an article holding device of simple structure which provides an improvement in load bearing capacity.